


One Thing or Two When Baby's Woke Up At Midnight

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Kindaichi Yuutarou, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Tangisan itu makin kencang terdengar. Tooru terjaga, sejenak disorientasi. Sebelum netra cokelat gelapnya membeliak dan tubuhnya refleks berlari menuju ke sumber suara.Untuk #FlashFicFest





	One Thing or Two When Baby's Woke Up At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkipperChen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipperChen/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongst to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> 1st IwaOi fanfic. I hope they aren't too ooc. Happy reading♥

 

Tangisan itu makin kencang terdengar. Tooru terjaga, sejenak disorientasi. Sebelum netra cokelat gelapnya membeliak dan tubuhnya refleks berlari menuju ke sumber suara. Tergopoh-gopoh ia menyusuri koridor, dibukanya tak sabaran pintu kamar putranya dan mendekat pada ranjang bayinya.

“Uh, kenapa sayang? Kau mengompol? Papa di sini, papa di sini. Jangan menangis.”

Tooru mengangkat tubuh mungil berselimut katun hijau muda. Didekapnya erat sambil menimang sayang. Menenangkan si kecil yang mengamuk tengah malam sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya sekarang. Setelah putra pertamanya itu sudah lebih tenang, Tooru mulai memeriksa popok Yuutarou. Wajahnya berkerut saat tercium bau tak sedap dari sana.

“Ah, pantas. Yuu-chan nakal ya? _Poop_ malam-malam,” ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Dengan sigap ia membawa Yuutarou menuju ranjang kecil yang khusus di sebelah ranjang bayi Yuutarou. Ia membaringkan Yuutarou di sana. “Sebentar, Papa ambil air hangat dulu.”

Tooru segera menuju termos air panas yang selalu tersedia di atas meja kamar bayinya itu. Menuangkannya ke dalam baskom kecil dan menambahkan air dingin hingga suhunya suam-suam kuku. Ia lalu dengan cekatan membersihkan _poop_ Yuutarou dan mengganti popoknya.

“Nah, sekarang Yuu-chan sudah bersih.”

Yuutarou tertawa kecil saat Tooru menggesek pipinya dengan pipi Yuutarou. Tooru mencium sayang putranya itu lalu mulai mendendangkan lagu untuk meninabobokan Yuutarou kembali. Sampai sebuah pelukan membuat Tooru terkejut dan menoleh.

“Jangan berhenti. Nanti Yuutarou bangun lagi,” bisik Hajime sambil membelai pucuk rambut Yuutarou dan kini menepuk pundak Tooru seraya merangkulnya.

Tooru mengulum senyum dan mengangguk. Lalu kembali berdendang. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Yuutarou untuk kembali terlelap. Hajime melepaskan pelukannya sebentar. Tooru membaringkan Yuutarou dengan hati-hati ke ranjang bayinya. Setelah mengecup pipi gembil Yuutarou bergantian, Hajime membantu Tooru menyelimuti Yuutarou dan membereskan peralatan yang tadi digunakan Tooru untuk membersihkan kekacauan tengah malam yang disebabkan oleh putra mereka.

“ _Good job_ , Papa,” ujar Hajime sambil menepuk puncak kepala Tooru.

“Aw, Hajime-chan baik bangeeeeettt!” seru Tooru sembari memeluk Hajime erat. Satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. “AW! Hiks, kok aku dijitak sih?”

“Yuutarou nanti bangun lagi, Geb—Tooru!” Hajime mengingatkan diri agar tidak menggunakan kosakata _ajaib_ nya pada Tooru selama di dekat putranya. Alasannya ketika ditanyai Issei adalah ia tidak mau putranya mengikuti jejak papanya yang _kelewat ajaib_. Membuat Tooru merajuk setelahnya.

Tapi sekarang, Tooru hanya tersenyum karenanya. Malah makin erat memeluk ayah dari putranya itu.

“Tidur lagi, yuk? Besok bukannya kamu ada pemotretan?”

“Pemotretannya ditunda kok. Belum tahu kapan dijadwalkan ulang. Aku bisa seharian sama Yuutarou. Hajime-chan mau sarapan apa?”

“Apa saja boleh.” Hajime menuntun Tooru keluar dari kamar putra mereka, membiarkan Tooru bergelayut manja padanya. Mereka menutup pintu kamar pelan-pelan dan menuju kembali ke kamar mereka.

“Kalau begitu ikan panggang dan sup miso ya?” tanya Tooru sambil menaiki ranjang tidur.

Hajime menyusul kemudian dan berbaring di sebelah Tooru. Tooru merapat, Hajime menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada mereka dan menarik Tooru dalam pelukannya.

“Itu juga enak. _Oyasumi."_

“ _Oyasumi_ , Hajime-chan.”

“Hmmmm.”

.

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Im not quite sure to wrote this before but .... well, i hope im not ruin anything :'))))) i wrote this based on my experience on my work place, Day's Care and a bit experience with my nephew and niece. Believe me ... babies are angels and devils on the same time. 
> 
> See you on my next fanfiction. 
> 
> Rexa, signing out.


End file.
